A proper golf swing is essential if a golfer is to hit a golf ball accurately and with distance. Strength in the arms, shoulders and legs as well as timing, balance and proper weight shift are all important factors that must be mastered for a proper golf swing. In addition, suitable stretching exercises should be undertaken before attempting to briskly swing a golf club.
Typically, the muscles used in hitting a golf ball can only be effectively stretched and developed by swinging a golf club at a golf course, a driving range or on a lawn or field. However, the need to travel to the course or the driving range and the effects of adverse weather all combine to limit practice time. In addition, the demands of family and business further restrict the amount of time available for practicing outdoors.
Numerous exercise devices for indoor use have been developed that are alleged to enable a golfer to develop his or her golf-playing muscles. However, many of these prior art devices are bulky and must be permanently attached to a support surface.
Further, few golfer muscle development devices involve the use of an actual golf club. Thus, prior art devices fail to provide a golfer in training with the actual grip and feel of a golf club handle as the associated club is used in hitting a golf ball outdoors.
The present invention provides an improved exercise device for a golfer that overcomes the foregoing prior art problems and that utilizes golf clubs that are actually used by the golfer under outdoor playing conditions.